Fallout: Unexpected Departure
by Phelrria
Summary: Jordan Bouvier finds himself in a strange situation, will he be able to survive? My first FanFic. ive not written for a LONG time so give me tips if you want.


Rated Mature, Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language.

A loud screech sounded through out the upper levels of the vault.

"Scouting team is back await further info." Officer Jake said into his radio.

"Well, that was horrible, anyone up for drinks?" Asked the leader of the trio, Michael.

"Sure, got nothin' else to do these days." Alana responded. She had hated life in the vault since it was so repetitive and dull, due to lack of replacement bulbs.

"Uhhhh, I'll have a Nuka-Cola." I said, looking down at my Pip-Boy For the time. I never really liked alcohol.

"You're such a wimp, Jordan. Can't even try whiskey." Michael said while opening the door to the reactor room.

"Mike, give the kid a break." Alana sighed, wishing she could live in the pre war era.

Once again a loud screech echoed through the upper level.

I walked to my apartment to drop my bag and pick up my security gear.

As I opened my door I was surprised to see Veronica waiting with a bag of fake flowers.

"Uhh, hey Jordan, I've been meaning to ask you…will you go out with me?" Veronica said with a cheery smile on her face.

I smiled and said "Yes." Veronica ran toward Me and she put her lips over mine before I could say anything else. Veronica was one the the few people who had been working on Pip-Boy modifications in engineering, and she was also the youngest people In engineering, I would feel bad saying no. I was 17, she was 19.

I pushed her back after twenty seconds of her kiss and said "longest kiss in my life." With a smile on my face.

"Jordan Bouvier, Michael George and Alana Spencer, please report to operations for debrief." Said a voice through the PA system. The microphone was broken so it was hard to tell who was talking through it.

"Meet me at the canteen at eight for drinks maybe?" I ask

"Sure!" Replied Veronica.

As the door to operations opened it jammed half way. "Just when life can't get any worse…"

I pulled the door up as high as I could and proceeded down the stairs.

"How was scouting?" I heard chief Jacob ask.

"Jordan freakin' ruined an opportunity for water, the little pick has no idea what I do when I don't get what I want." Michael said in an angry tone.

Just before Jacob could talk I walked down and said "Fuck you too."

As we talked I checked the time and saw it was one minute to eight.

"Dismissed." Overseer Gerald shouted.

As I walked into the canteen Veronica was talking with her group of friends and didn't even bother to talk to me. "Veronica…?" I said standing behind her.

As she turned she started to smile and kissed me. "Drinks?" I asked.

"Sure! How about Nuka-Cola's?"

"Perfect choice." I said with a smile.

I walked over to my robotic 'friend' Hadsworth and asked him for two Nuka-Cola's.

"Two dollars please." Hadsworth said just after I pulled out the two dollars, he's a bit slow. In this vault, vault 103, we use Pre-War dollars as currency , we have a strange system, we get given 150 dollars a week as 'pay' which we can only use on food and medical supplies.

"Have a wonderful day sir." Hadsworth said with a British accent.

"You too, see you later."

I grabbed to two bottles and sat down by Veronica.

"So, how long have you been interested in me?" I ask, handing her a bottle.

"A few years… Wasn't going to ask but found we had some flower things which I read were romantic, so…yeah." Veronica opened her bottle and took a sip.

"What were flowers anyway? A food? A plant?" I ask.

"Since the database is corrupt slightly, I have no idea what they are. Just read a book with them inside it." She replied.

"So, wanna' head to my room after this and have some fun..?" Veronica asked me in an excited manner. Veronica had little knowledge on how relationships worked. I felt like she may have been taking advantage of me since I was younger, but who knows.

"We've only been dating for like… One hour, maybe slow down a bit?" I reply.

Veronica's excited smile faded away and she said "okay."

I felt bad about that but she was a tad too fast.

A loud noise woke me up. I checked the time, 1 hour before my shift. I slipped on my Kevlar vest and picked my pistol up and holstered it, picking up two extra mags and a collapsible baton, I walked out of my room, pistol at the ready, and saw a green 'thing' banging on someone's door. I ran to the alarm and sounded it.

The creature turned toward me and I drew my pistol to its head while stepping back.

Before I could activate V.A.T.S., the creature was charging toward me at extreme speeds. I unloaded a bullet into its chest before feeling a unstoppable force hit my chest. I screamed with pain just before another resident stepped out of their apartment. Two of the other officers arrived just in time to stop my head from becoming a smashed egg.

The creature roared as it took six bullets to each elbow. "Shoot it's bloody head!" I heard Jacob shout though I couldn't see much but a white light, before the world disappeared in front of me.

An explosion could be heard from the lower apartment levels as a stolen grenade found its way beside a green monstrosity.

"Jordan, Run!" I heard someone shout this, but I think it was Jack, one of the younger residents. Though I had blurry vision I got up and ran to what I thought was a person.

An explosion rang out through the lower apartments as a green monstrosity turned into red guts and limbs. I felt something sharp fly into my leg. I painfully shook the object out to find it was a red piece of shrapnel.

I fell to the ground and all I could hear was a loud ring from the alarm.

Waking up I felt I was on a bed, was this a dream? I opened my eyes to find myself in the clinic. This was not a dream. I looked around for a doctor or anyone, really. I looked at my Pip-Boy to notice it had been two weeks. I checked the notes tab to check my job status and the vault laws. Same as always, Security Sergeant. I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my chest, ignoring it I put on my Kevlar vest and holstered my gear.

I walked to the canteen as I heard people.

"Get the fuck off me!" I heard Jack yell. I ran to the canteen, baton at the ready I pulled my helmet visor down.

"What? You a fucking pussy? You gonna cry?" I heard Michael reply to him.

I walked in to see Michael pinning Jack down and beating him up.

"Get you fucking hands up and off him Mikey!" I shouted with my 10Mm drawn.

"Ha! What? You gonna' protect this fourteen year old pussy like you protected yourself against that mutant?" Michael shouted in response.

Officer Draco had heard the shouting and was walking over to the canteen.

"Hands up NOW!" I I shouted before firing a warning shot to his left.

Michael stood up and lunged toward me, attempting to pin me down.

I activated V.A.T.S. and the whole world slowed down around me. I hat a 90% chance of hitting his right arm, so I took the shot, and it hit.

"You fucking asshole, I need that arm!" Michael screamed angrily.

"What's going on!?" Draco asked.

"This idiot was attacking Jack and I. I had no other choice but to react.

Draco nodded to me and I picked up my cuffs and grabbed Michael's arms.

I closed the cuffs around his wrists and picked him up, heading to the security office and cell.

"Get Jack to the clinic, Draco."

Chief Jacob was sleeping at his terminal. I quietly opened the door and shouted

"Raagh!" He woke up and put his hand on his holster. Realising it was me he moved his hand.

"Got a guy to be put in the cell."

"Well that's a first for a year."

"Prick attacked Jack and I. I kinda shot him."

"No more jerkin' off for you Mikey." Jacob grinned.

I walked back to the canteen only to see Veronica kissing Melvile. I stood in the entrance for a moment before sitting down on a bar stool, taking my helmet off and placing it down.

I expected her to do that but I was still upset. "Hey Hadsworth." I said sadly.

"Hello, sir. Are you feeling alright?" I flicked my head toward Veronica.

"Oh, I understand. Nuke-Cola on the house."

"Thanks Hadsworth. Wish all robots were like you."

"You are welcome, sir."

I popped off the cap of my Nuka-Cola and gulped down half of it.

"It is quite late sir, the canteen is closing in 5 minutes." Hadsworth reminded me.

"Okay." I gulped down the rest of my cola and headed off to my apartment.

"G'night Hadsworth."

"Good night sir."

When I got to my apartment I took my vest and holsters off, remembering I left my helmet.

I flopped myself onto my bed and fell asleep in a few minutes.


End file.
